John Fiedler
John Fiedler (* 3. Februar 1925 in Platteville, Wisconsin; † 25. Juni 2005 in Englewood, New Jersey) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Fiedler wurde in Wisconsin geboren und war im Zweiten Weltkrieg. 1951 hatte er seinen ersten Fernsehauftritt, wobei Fiedler besonders oft schüchterne, hektische und ängstliche Charaktere spielte. Bekannt wurde er durch seine außergewöhnlich hohe Stimme, die er vor allem in Winnie-Puuh-Filmen als Sprecher von Piglet (Ferkel) - diese Rolle wurde bis zu seinem Tod nur von ihm gesprochen -, aber auch vielen anderen Zeichentrickfilmen der Walt Disney Productions einsetzte. 1957 spielte er in seiner vermutlich bekanntesten Filmrolle den Geschworenen Nr. 2 im Justizklassiker Die zwölf Geschworenen. Fiedler war niemals verheiratet und starb 2005 mit 80 Jahren an Krebs. Bis zuletzt hatte er mit insgesamt rund 190 Film- und Fernsehauftritten als Sprecher gearbeitet. Filmografie 2000er Jahre * Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005): Synchronstimme von Piglet (dt. Titel: Winnie Puuhs Gruselspaß mit Heffalump) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005): Synchronstimme von Piglet (dt. Titel: Heffalump – Ein neuer Freund für Winnie Puuh) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004): Synchronstimme von Piglet * Piglet's Big Movie (2003): Synchronstimme von Piglet (dt. Titel: Ferkels großes Abenteuer) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002): Synchronstimme von Piglet * Kingdom Hearts (2002): Synchronstimme von Piglet * The Book of Pooh (2001): Synchronstimme von Piglet (Fernsehserie) * House of Mouse (2001): Synchronstimme von Piglet (Fernsehserie) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000): Synchronstimme von Old Man * The Tigger Movie (2000): Synchronstimme von Piglet (dt. Titel: Tiggers großes Abenteuer) 1990er Jahre * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999): Synchronstimme von Piglet * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999): Synchronstimme von Piglet (Fernsehfilm) * Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Pooh Wishes (1999): Synchronstimme von Piglet * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998): Synchronstimme von Piglet * Pocket Monsters (1997 - 1999): Synchronstimme von Narrator (Japanische Fernsehserie, Titel in Japan: Poketto monsutâ oder Pokemon) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997): Synchronstimme von Piglet (Titel in England: Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996): Synchronstimme von Piglet (Fernsehfilm) * Winnie the Pooh & Christmas Too (1991): Synchronstimme von Piglet (Fernsehfilm) (dt. Titel: Winnie Puuh und der Weihnachtsmann) * Weekend with Kate (1990): Fischverkäufer 1980er Jahre * A Raisin in the Sun (1989): Mark Lindner (Fernsehfilm) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988): Synchronstimme von Piglet (Fernsehserie) (dt. Titel: Neue Abenteuer mit Winnie Puuh) * Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Tigger-ific Tales (1988): Synchronstimme von Piglet * One Life to Live (1986) * Seize the Day (1986): Carl * I Am the Cheese (1983): Arnold * Buffalo Bill (1983): Woody Deschler (Fernsehserie) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983): Synchronstimme von Piglet * Savannah Smiles (1982): Gemüsehändler * Sharky's Machine (1981): Barrett * The Fox and the Hound (1981): Synchronstimme von Porcupine * The Cannonball Run (1981): Desk Clerk * The Monkey Mission (1981): Jimmy Papadopolous (Fernsehfilm) * Midnight Madness (1980) ... Mr. Thorpe 1970er Jahre * Boulevard Nights (1979 * Human Feelings (1978): Lester (Fernsehfilm, auch bekannt als Miles the Angel) * Harper Valley P.T.A. (1978): Bobby Taylor * The Rescuers (1977): Synchronstimme von Deacon Owl * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977): Synchronstimme von Piglet (dt. Titel: Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh) * The Shaggy D.A. (1976): Officer Howie Clemmings * Woman of the Year (1976): Justice Of The Peace (Fernsehfilm) * The Fortune (1975): Polizeifotograf (auch bekannt als Spite and Malice) * Who Is the Black Dahlia? (1975): PX Manager (Fernsehfilm) * Kolchak: The Night Stalker (1974 - 1975): Gordy Spangler (Fernsehserie) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too (1974): Synchronstimme von Piglet * Bad Ronald (1974): Mr. Roscoe (Fernsehfilm) * The Whiz Kid and the Mystery at Riverton (1974): Charles Blackburn (Fernsehfilm) * Superdad – Papa ist der Größte (1973): Apotheker in einer TV-Werbung * Robin Hood (1973): Synchronstimme von Sexton * Double Indemnity (1973): Jackson (Fernsehfilm) * Mystery in Dracula's Castle (1973): Bill Wasdahl (Fernsehfilm) * The Bob Newhart Show (1972): Mr. Emil Peterson (Fernsehfilm) * Deathmaster (1972): Pop * Endstation Hölle (Skyjacked) (1972): Robert Grandig (auch bekannt als Sky Terror) * Columbo: Blueprint for Murder (1972): Arzt (Fernsehfilm) * Shadow House (1972) * Honky (1971) * A Tattered Web (1971): Sam Jeffers (Fernsehfilm) * Hitched (1971): Henry (Fernsehfilm, auch bekannt als Westward the Wagon) * Cannon (1971): Jake (Fernsehfilm) * Making It (1971): Ames * Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came? (1970): Major Purvis (auch bekannt als War Games) 1960er Jahre * The Great Bank Robbery (1969): Brother Dismas Ostracorn (explosives) * Rascal (1969): Cy Jenkins * True Grit (1969): Anwalt Daggett * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968): Synchronstimme von Piglet * Ein seltsames Paar (The Odd Couple) (1968): Vinnie * Raumschiff Enterprise (Star Trek) (1967): Hengist (Fernsehserie), Folge: "Der Wolf im Schafspelz" (Wolf in the Fold) * Fitzwilly (1967): Mr. Morton Dunne (auch bekannt als A Garden of Cucumbers oder Fitzwilly Strikes Back) * The Ballad of Josie (1967): Simpson, General Store Owner * A Fine Madness (1966): Daniel K. Papp * Girl Happy (1965): Mr. Penchill * The Munsters: My Fair Munster (1964): Warren Bloom * Küss mich, Dummkopf, Kiss Me, Stupid (1964): Reverend Carruthers * The World of Henry Orient (1964): Sidney * Guns of Diablo (1964): Ives (Fernsehfilm) * Mickey and the Contessa (1963): Arney Tanner (Fernsehfilm) * That Touch of Mink (1962): Mr. Smith * Ein Fleck in der Sonne (A Raisin in the Sun) (1961): Mark Lindner 1950er Jahre * All the King's Men (1958): (Fernsehfilm) * Stage Struck (1958): Adrian * Die zwölf Geschworenen (1957): Juror No.2 * Tom Corbett, Space Cadet (1950): Cadet Alfie Higgins (Fernsehserie; Fiedler spielte von 1951 bis 1954 mit.) Weblinks * Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:Disney Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1925 Kategorie:Gestorben 2005 Kategorie:Mann